Take Me To Heaven With You
by Beautifully Mad
Summary: 'My mother's fingertips - ice cold against my sweating palms, my shaky gasps of breath that accounted for the both of us, the panic in my voice in the absence of hers.' Victoria is taken into care after the death of her mother. She's desperate to solve the mystery of her past, yet despite the Dumping Ground residents efforts, she's convinced she'll do it alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's been a while, but I'm back :)**

The memories wouldn't leave me alone; my mother's fingertips - ice cold against my sweating palms, my shaky gasps of breath that accounted for the both of us, the panic in my voice in the absence of hers, the lady that stank of hospital, cleanliness and a false sense of importance, the room with glass walls and the cold cup of tea, the irrelevant questions, which only geared even less relevant answers, the patronising voices, their need to fake concern, the car that stank of hydrogen peroxide, the big house with an elm growing outside, the optimistic man with grey hair, the moody woman with dark braided hair. Couldn't they see I didn't want this? I wanted to die; I wanted to die with my mother. We'd walk through heaven together, peaceful at last. Some people said mummy would go to hell, they called her a liar, a cheat and a sinner; they were the real liars - that's what my mother had said anyway.

"Hi!" a Hispanic girl with dark hair secured in a low bun by a glittery, pink, rose shaped hair clip, almost jumped in my face, "I'm Carmen, what about you?" I blinked rapidly for a few moments, attempting to force my mind back into reality. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale- "what's your name?" she asked again, clearly dissatisfied with no response.

"Victoria," I finally replied. Exhale. "I'm Victoria Aubrey Hooper," I added and Carmen smiled at me, reaching her hand out, leaving me to reluctantly shake it whilst forcing the most convincing attempt a friendly smile I could muster.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll like it here Vicky," Carmen exclaimed, her speech overly animated to the point I felt as if I should be more focused on her extravagant hand gestures rather than the words coming out of her mouth, "Can I call you Vicky?"

"No," I muttered. Her face instantly fell and I watched as her lips parted, ready to spring me with another over excited excuse for a statement, "my name is Victoria; why would you call me anything else?"

My question was rhetorical, yet she answered it regardless, "it's short for Victoria, easier to say, you know?" she giggled a little and I felt compelled to force my face into a mediocre excuse for a smile, "Aubrey's a weird name though; it's like a grandma name," she laughed once more, but this time I didn't even try to smile.

"It was my mother's name," my statement was blunt and obvious, that's how everyone should speak; I'm fed up of sarcasm, irony, patronising tones and liars.

"I'm sorry," Carmen's tone of voice finally dropped to a more sorrowful one. Thank goodness; her optimism was unbearable. "Was?" she questioned, a look of actual interest and concern in her eyes - that's a first.

"My mother," I paused for a moment; Carmen didn't need to know, no one needed to know, yet I still felt compelled to tell them, it felt better when I did, yet I hadn't a clue as to why, "she died," the words even felt unreal as they felt off my tongue, as if today was just a dream, fiction, a deranged fantasy. I wanted to wake up, I wanted to wake up now.

I wanted to groan and complain at the piercing beeps of my alarm clock. I wanted to draw the curtains and watch the sun begin it's ascent into the sky. I wanted to get dressed into my school uniform. I wanted to eat breakfast, toast and fried egg. I wanted to go to the bathroom, without her body laying there, motionless, lifeless. I wanted her to be still asleep, maybe even awake, maybe even there to watch me catch the bus to school, but things hadn't happened like that for a long time now, not since daddy left. He'd left all of a sudden four years ago, when I was nine. I woke up once morning and he just wasn't there, mummy was moody and out of sorts for a while after that, but she assured me he was alive. At least he was alive, much unlike mummy.

"I'm so sorry," Carmen's words brought me back to reality, she pulled her arms around me and I felt compelled to do the same, feeling extremely awkward until we finally parted.

"You didn't know," I mumbled, pulling nervously at the end of my navy school jumper.

"Do you want to come and meet the others?" she asked, grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me down the hallway before I had the chance to respond.

Carmen dragged me into a room, with a pool table towards the back and a few sofas, surrounding a TV at the front. Carmen cleared her throat before announcing my existence to the other residents of the care home, which I hadn't cared enough to remember the name of, "everyone, this is Victoria, she's the new girl," everyone in the room, beside an older girl with blue highlights, who continued with her game of pool, seemingly utterly uninterested in me. All the attention was on me; this was precisely what I didn't want. Well done Carmen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing guys! :)**

**AmAzEd: Yup, I remember you. Thanks :)**

"No one told me there was a new girl!" a girl of about eight with long brown hair exclaimed, jumping up from the sofa, a skeptical look on her face as she examined me.

A girl around my age with her blonde hair in a ponytail looked up from the game of cards she was playing with a boy with a dark afro, "we did try to tell you Jody," she began to explain and Jody shot her a rude glance.

Carmen once again found it necessary to step in, "yeah, you just never listen Jody," Jody scowled at her, making her way over to Carmen.

"I do!" she shouted, her beady eyes piercing upwards into Carmen's.

"She does," the afro boy looked from his card game, finding it necessary to butt into the argument that was taking place just as if I didn't exist; that was better though, wasn't it? "She's listening to you right now," I rolled my eyes at the ridiculousness of this argument,mummy said these type of people were insignificant, below us; that's why she took me to a private, all girls, boarding school for several years, until she couldn't afford it. I'd asked her why she couldn't pay anymore, but she never provided me with a straight answer, always bickering on about the 'damn economy' and then I attended the local school. It was the polar opposite of my previous school, yet I enjoyed watching the fights, the bitch wars, romance dramas, gangs, the druggies behind the art block; it was as if I was living in a high school drama show, full of excitement. No one dared point a toe out of line at the boarding school, this tired me immensely. Some of the girls there were too focused on school work to bother with friends and no one even considered sneaking out to the all boys down the road. Of course there were the group of girls that acted as if they owned the whole establishment, well Camilla's dad did; Camilla was the leader of this gang, she was stuck up and snooty, her head always higher than the clouds, even them were below her. Then there was Angel, she achieved perfect grades and had the perfect 'angel' smile, yet anyone could guess it was utterly fake. Hannah was the new girl, she had barely been at the school for a week, before she was accepted into this little 'gang'. Hannah had vanilla blonde locks, shimmering aquamarine eyes and a perfectly tanned complexion; pretty much every idiot in the school aspired to be her. Then there was Mandy, crafty, clever, yet her grades didn't at all reflect that, she had dark brown hair and brown eyes and there was a rumour lingering that she'd snogged Hannah behind the enormous oak tree once. There were even rumours that the two of them were dating, however I didn't see much truth in them as they ignored one another ever since the rumours began. Then Mandy left, according to Camilla her mother had claimed it was family issues, something involving Melissa, the geeky, quiet girl, who no one had even known was her older sister. Then a few months later, I left. Thank goodness. The local school was hard to adjust to at first, however I came to enjoy it much more than the boarding school, I had a friend - Georgie, she had auburn hair and chewed gum constantly, despite the school's ban of it, in fact none of the rules seemed to apply to her, or anyone really. In this school, the students did really run the show.

"Tyler that's hardly the point," Carmen rolled her eyes, her words pulling me from my memories.

"Yes it is," Tyler began, completely discarding the card game for the argument, I caught a look of disappointment in the blonde girl's eyes as he got up - there was something going on there, that was for sure, "you just can't accept that you've lost this argument," he grinned, turning to high five Jody.

"Typical, immature," Carmen rolled her eyes, gesturing at the blonde girl, "come on Tee, let's go somewhere where there aren't immature idiots," she grabbed Tee by the wrist and pulled her out the room and I couldn't help but notice Tee's glance back, her glance back at him - Tyler. Then it hit me. Carmen had left me here, as much as she irritated me, I felt safer with her beside me, right now I felt like the elephant in the room.

"So you're the new girl," Jody grabbed my attention once again, I curtly nodded my head, "I'm Jody," she grinned up at me, "don't worry about Carmen, she can be really annoying sometimes."

"You're the most annoying person here," a boy a little older than me, (a year at most) with a brown spiked hair, spoke up, "everyone knows it," he exclaimed and I could feel the tension brewing as the two of them got up to face one another. This time everyone looked up, including the blue hair girl.

"Say... that... again," Jody growled, the words tumbling from her lips and I doubted it'd be long before a full blown fight erupted between the two of them.

"Are you deaf or something?" Johnny laughed, glancing behind him at the other kids, presumably for support. He received nothing more than gaping mouthes and intrigued stares.

"Johnny, Jody calm down," a dark skinned girl of about fifteen discarded what appeared to be her homework, back onto the table and got up, walking over to the two of them, ready to restrain Johnny.

"Oh well done, Faith," the blue hair girl tossed her pool cue to the ground and leaned back against the pool table, folding her arms, all eyes in the room were on her, but I guessed that's just how she liked it, "you've ruined it before there's even been a good fight," Faith rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Elektra I don't need you stirring up tension as well," Elektra rolled her eyes, glancing across at the brown hair boy across the pool table, "look at the new girl, she's been here twenty minutes, yet all she's seen is arguments!" every eye in the room was once again on me and certainly wasn't anymore enjoyable than the previous time, "it's not giving a very good impression is it?"

"It's giving a realistic one," Elektra spat, the corners of her mouth twitching up into a smirk. Elektra walked down the room towards me, only stopping until she was inches away from me, "enjoy your stay, Victoria," she spat, then it hit me; I recognised that face.

"Enjoy yours, Mandy," I whispered back, fighting back a smirk at the expression I could only describe as fear light up her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**AmAzEd: Thanks :) Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

This wasn't Elektra, this was Mandy Perkins. Mandy Perkins from the hoarding school, Mandy Perkins with the nerdy older sister, Melissa. Mandy Perkins who believwe she was the best. Mandy Perkins who had been rumoured to have kissed Hannah.

Mandy (or Elektra as she calls herself now) stormed off down the corridor, attempting to maintain her tough girl façade, yet I could see it was breaking, she was breaking.

"Don't worry about her; she's just," Faith paused for a moment, she was choosing her words carefully and I didn't blame her, "moody," I nodded, "did Mike tell you which lucky person you were sharing a room with?" she asked, smiling warmly at me.

"Probably," I replied, "I wasn't really listening," Faith forced a small laugh, however she was clearly irritated by my blunt responses, but I certainly wasn't one for elaborate extravagant responses.

"I'll go sort it out," Faith sighed heavily, making her way out, down the corridor. I glanced across at Jody who seemed to have lost interest in throwing punches at Johnny and was now sat down on the sofa beside Tyler, her eyes glued to the screen. I felt increasingly awkward stood her at the doorway, it was as if I was just expected to fit myself in easily. I scanned the room for people to make idle conversation with. A boy and girl who only looked about six were sat in the corner, playing with several stuffed animals, the girl holding a bear and the boy holding a giraffe. Jody, Tyler and Johnny were sat around the TV, all thing intently, however the bright cartoon on the screen bared no interest to me. That only left the two boys who remained playing pool. Both them looked a year or two older than me, rendering me a little nervous to go up to them, however they were the only people in the room I had gotten names from, so I found myself walking up to them. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale-

"Hey," the one with dark brown hair turned to face me and smiled, "Victoria, isn't it?" he asked and I nodded rather gingerly, "I'm Rick and," he gestured across the pool table at the other boy with short hair, "this is Frank," I glanced across at Frank, who waved at me, "he has cerebral palsy," Rick added and I nodded once more, "do you want a go?" he asked gesturing with the pool cue.

I felt my cheeks turning a deep red as I became incredibly flustered in a rather short space of time, "uhm... I can't play," Rick smiled and nodded.

"I can teach you if you'd like?" he asked, grinning at me.

"Uhm... okay," I replied, still a little uncertain.

"Victoria," I turned around instantly at the mention of my name. Faith had returned, I nodded at her.

Rick whispered into my ear, "maybe later," I looked up at him and he grinned, leaving me to nod shyly.

Faith coughed loudly, causing me to blush a little and Faith to raise her eyebrows, "you're sharing with Tee, Carmen's friend," I nodded in response.

"She's sharing with Tee?" Johnny jumped up from the sofa, rage pouring from his words. He made his way over to us an angry scowl on his face, "we don't know anything about her! She could be a murderer, a psycho for all we know!" I heard a heavy sigh from behind me - Rick.

"Johnny calm down," Faith shouted over him, "look if she was a murderer she'd be in prison, okay?" Johnny didn't seem at all satisfied with Faith's attempt to reassure him, "Johnny she's fine."

"How do you know that?" he snapped, "you don't do you? You don't know anything about her!" his eyes pierced into mine.

"Johnny it's Tee's decision anyway," Faith reminded him, yet he didn't seem to be able to step down now, even if he knew he was wrong.

"Tee will not share a room with her!" Johnny bellowed, unaware to Tee and Carmen's return.

"Johnny!" Tee ran up to us, Carmen at her heels, "what are you doing?" she glanced at me and Faith then at Johnny.

"She," he pointed a finger accusingly at Faith, "wants you to share a room with her," he glared at me as if I was simply vermin, completely below him.

"Mike said, not me," Faith added, clearly tired with Johnny right now.

"And what's wrong with that? We don't even know her yet, she could be really nice," Tee exclaimed, glaring at Johnny, clearly disappointed in her brother.

"You don't know her, you're not sharing with her," Johnny commanded, almost ordering Tee around as if she was his slave.

"That's not fair," Carmen butted in (surprise, surprise), "on Victoria or Tee or anyone. If you don't let her share with Tee then loads of people will have to move to make room for her, how would you like it if it ended up with you sharing with Tyler?" Carmen snapped, folding her arms.

"What's going on guys?" the female care worker walked in, Gina I think she was called, "well?" she glanced around at us.

"Tee is not sharing with her!" Johnny shouted, rudely gesturing once again at me.

"Johnny! I don't mind sharing with her!" Tee exclaimed, clearly distraught by all of this.

"See she doesn't mind! Victoria what about you?" Carmen glanced across at me, I could see she was clearly impatient for an answer.

"Uhm.. I don't mind," I mumbled, glancing across at Johnny, who scowled at me.

"She's only just got here, she doesn't get a vote. Tee will not share with her!" Johnny bellowed once again.

"Johnny we get the point mate, calm down," Rick added, I turned and smiled a little at him.

"Johnny calm down, man," Gina sighed, "look it's okay Victoria can share with Faith and Elektra," Elektra? No. No. No. "Faith is that okay?" Faith nodded and smiled.

"Aren't you going to ask Elektra? I asked, suddenly panicked by the situation.

"No point," Gina chuckled, "she says no to everything. Faith'll show you where your room is. Johnny you and Rick can help move the bed, yeah."

No. This was not going to be good. At all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for your reviews, guys :)**

I reluctantly followed Faith up the stairs, praying that there was someway I could get out of this. I was scared of Elektra, but I was scared of the things she knew about me. She knew too much for someone I would consider an enemy, yet I knew equally as much about her so I guess we were evenly matched, for now. "Faith," she away from the door to face me, "do you really think this is a good idea?" I asked, wishing that Johnny would've quit being a prat and let me share with Tee, then things would've been okay.

"We haven't got much choice have we?" she smiled at me in an attempt to reassure me I presumed, "look she hates me too, it's not as if she's picking on you. She's a pain to everyone."

"Good to know," I sighed and watched as Faith placed her hand on the door knob and turned. Here goes nothing. Elektra lay on her bed, writing intently in a small blue book, headphones stuck in her ears, humming along to her music, "Elektra," Faith called out to her - no response, "Elektra!" her tone changed into a shout instantly and Elektra finally pulled her headphones from her ears.

"Jesus!" she exclaimed, carefully sliding the blue book under her pillow and I instantly grew curious as to its contents, "what?" she stood up and took a few steps across the room, closer to us, eyeing me in particular, "what is 'she' doing here?" Elektra snapped, seeming to have regained her confidence towards me.

"'She' is moving in," Faith explained and I had to force back a smirk as Elektra's expression turned to one of horror.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Elektra exclaimed, folding her arms and glancing around the room carelessly, "I am not sharing with her!" Faith rolled her eyes, turning to me and mouthing a quick sorry.

"Well Gina says you are," Elektra shook her head in disbelief, "go stay in Johnny room then since you both seem to hate sharing with Victoria!" Faith snapped and Elektra's eyes widened.

"She was supposed to be sharing with Johnny?" Elektra scoffed and I could guess pretty much what dirty, immature thoughts were crossing her mind. Mummy hated people like her.

"No, Tee," Faith explained, "but Johnny wasn't having any of it. But I'm sure you'll enjoy sharing with him," I let out a snort and Elektra's eyes immediately snapped to me.

"What are you laughing at, Vicky?" she smirked a little, watching to see if there was annoyance in my expression; I wasn't planning on allowing her that satisfaction.

"Leave her alone," Faith quickly came to my defence, however Elektra simply rolled her eyes, mimicking Faith in a rather childish manner.

Finally Johnny and Rick came through the door, each holding the end of the bed that would soon be mine, Gina at their heels. Gina glanced at the three of us, "everything okay girls?" she raised an eyebrow glancing between us.

"Oh yes, Gina," Elektra pulled on a sarcastic smile, "everything's perfectly fine. I'm just having my privacy and personal space invaded once again!" I sighed, quickly tiring of Elektra's immature remarks and arguments.

"It's a care home; there's no such thing as privacy or personal space," Rick added, dropping the bed on the floor and also rather conveniently on Johnny's toe. I fought back a laugh as he cried out in pain, Elektra didn't bother and burst out in laughter, much to Johnny's annoyance. She liked pushing people to their limits, I could tell.

"Rick!" Gina exclaimed, rushing over and pulling the bed from Johnny's foot, tutting under her breath, "guys just sort this bedroom out, yeah? No fighting! I need to make lunch, yeah," Gina hurried off downstairs. I sighed, like anyone was going to listen to her.

"I'm not sharing with her," Elektra was off again. She glared across room at Johnny, "it's all your fault, Johnny Taylor! It's none of your business if she shares with Tee and I'm going to make you regret getting me stuck with her!" Elektra exclaimed charging at Johnny, who threw a punch at her face, letting her throw her leg up, kicking him in the privates. Painful. He recoiled, groaning.

"Elektra!" Faith exclaimed, "you could've really hurt him!" Elektra appeared utterly uninterested in the well being of Johnny, then again, neither was I. Faith walked over to Johnny, "are you okay?" she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Johnny glanced up, "yeah, fine," he mumbled, flushing red.

"I'm going to talk to Mike - I will not share with 'her'," Elektra pointed an accusing finger at me, I took a deep breath in order to contain my hatred for her.

"She has a name, you know," Rick glanced at me, tossing me a smile.

"And why do you care?" Elektra snapped, folding her arms, her brown eyes piercing straight into Rick, "do you like her or something? Aww... Rick and Vicky-"

"No," Rick replied, "I just think you're treating her unfairly, after all you've only just met, yet you're treating her like an arch nemesis," I sighed glancing across at Elektra, who smirked, this situation clearly amusing her, as she debated whether or not to release my secrets, one by one.

"Exactly," Elektra stormed off down the stairs.

Rick turned to me, "sorry, she's out of order," he pulled a small smile, which I felt necessary to return, "do you know what she meant by 'exactly'?" Rick asked, a puzzled expression on his face, as he attempted to put together the pieces - something I hope he'd never quite accomplish.

"Nope, not a clue," I lied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if you don't like this chapter, but I really wanted to hehe :)**

Johnny had abandoned helping moments after Elektra had left, leaving the three of us to fit three beds into a bedroom that was originally intended for one. "Try putting that bed," Faith pointed towards the bed Rick and I were holding, "over there," she pointed to the far corner, beside Elektra's wardrobe. I sighed, glancing across at Rick and carried the bed to where Faith had directed. "That should work, Victoria and I in the bigger half and Elektra gets her half over there," Faith concluded, smiling down at the new arrangement of the bedroom.

"I doubt Elektra will agree," Rick muttered under his breath, yet the both of us still heard him albeit not perfectly, but we heard him nevertheless.

Faith shook her head in annoyance, "it hardly matters does it? She's stuck sharing with us, unless she somehow convinces Mike otherwise, but I doubt that'll happen," Rick nodded in agreement, stretching his arms up in the air, "look I've got to do some training, so I'm sure you can pack your stuff yourself, Victoria."

"Yeah," I replied, glancing at the large, black sports bag that my possessions had been piled into, "I can manage."

"I'll help," Rick butted in and I glanced across at him, my eyes widened, "I mean, I have nothing better to do," he quickly added. Faith rolled her eyes and sighed, waving before heading off for training.

"Rick, I just want some space," I bit my lip, hoping my attempt to explain, wouldn't anger him. I really needed to do this alone, also my possessions would certainly bring up some uncomfortable questions and suspicions.

"Victoria, I just really want to help," he grinned at me, taking this as if it was simply a joke. I sighed; this was irritating me now.

"It's just-" I was never given the chance to finish my explanation as several loud yells from downstairs caught our attention.

"Elektra and Johnny, I guess," Rick passed a smile in my direction, I simply nodded in response, "shall we go see what's happening?" he asked, gesturing towards the door.

"You can," I bit my lip, hoping he wouldn't take this the wrong way, "I need to unpack," Rick's chocolate brown eyes met my deep green ones. I could see the disappointment; he actually cared. As another, increasingly louder shout emitted from downstairs, I sighed; maybe curiosity was getting the better of me, "okay, let's go see," I forced my face into a smile, to find myself surprised as to how much this pleased Rick.

We made our way downstairs, to find everyone crowded around the office door, listening intently to the shouting coming from inside. "What's going on?" Rick asked, scanning the crowd with his eyes.

"You've missed the best part," Elektra smirked, leaning back against he wall, her eyes making contact with Rick's.

"Of what?" I asked, directing my question not at Elektra, but the crowd of other care kids.

Carmen turned around and tossed me a smile, "right well, this boy who used to live here, left and went to live with his brother in London and now he's come back, without telling anyone," she explained and I slowly nodded, the subject immediately losing my interest.

"Liam?" Rick asked, surprise dripping from his words.

"Unfortunately," Elektra muttered, rolling her eyes.

Then the door clicked and the kids moved away from the doorway, forming a disorganised semi circle around it. A boy of around fifteen walked out. He had short, golden brown hair and brown eyes. He scanned the circle, irritation lingering in his eyes, "what ya lookin' at?" he snapped.

"Touché, touché," Elektra smirked, stepping forwards and folding her arms, "so your copper brother didn't want an idiot criminal like you?" Elektra seemed to take great pleasure in other's discomfort, especially when she was the person who had caused it.

"And you're still 'ere, then?" Liam smirked a little, preparing himself for a full blown argument with Elektra, "ya family's dead or don' want a pain like ya."

"Actually, Elektra's sister came back for her a while ago," Faith added. Now this was starting to become interesting.

"And who the 'ell are ya?" Liam fired an unruly insult in Faith's direction, making me take an instant dislike towards him.

"Faith Davis," she replied calmly, keeping perfectly calm.

Liam turned back to Elektra, "so ya sister decided she didn't wan' ya neither?" he smirked, preparing for her reaction.

"Nope," Elektra pulled an even bigger smirk, "I decided I didn't want her."

"Same wit' me brother," Liam finally stepped down, before storming off down the corridor. Mike opened the office door, noticing Liam's absence and taking one long glance around at us.

**A/N: Seriously though, it's not the same without Liam haha ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviewing :)**

"He needs some space, so leave him alone, okay?" Mike scanned around the semi circle, sending each of us stern looks, lingering particularly long on Elektra.

I took the opportunity to sneak back upstairs, without Rick noticing. I made it upstairs successfully to find my door wide open, even though I specifically remember closing it earlier. Cautiously, I took a step inside, scanning the room to find Liam rummaging through my chest of drawers. "Ahem," Liam span on his heels so he was facing me. I noticed him cussing under his breath, "this is my room; what are you doing?" Liam was at least three quarters of a head taller than me, making it difficult to look as if I was the one who had the authority.

"This is also Elektra's room," he stated, a smirk creeping at the corners of his mouth.

"True," I nodded in response, "yet that still doesn't make it your business," Liam opened his mouth, ready to hit me with a cheeky and witty response, but I stopped him, "oh and a little tip; that's mine, Elektra's stuff is over there," he grinned at me and I really couldn't resist returning the gesture.

"Thanks," he wandered across to the room towards Elektra's belongings.

"You are dead if anyone else comes in here," I stated, making eye contact with him, however he just shrugged it off as if it didn't matter. I sighed heavily, making my way over to him, watching for a few moments as he rummaged through Elektra's drawers, "what exactly are you looking for?"

He shrugged once more, "dunno, compromisin' information, ya know?" he turned to face me, pulling on a huge smirk.

"Oh I have a lot of that," I muttered under my breath.

"Wha'?" Liam made eye contact with me as I panicked attempting to stitch together a better excuse than 'doesn't matter', as if anyone believes that one anymore.

"Her diary," I bit my lip, knowing I certainly was going to regret this, "under her pillow," I gestured towards her bed.

"Seriously?" he raised his eyebrows and I simply nodded in response, "wouldn't have though she'd kept it there after last time," a smirk crept across his face as he pulled back her pillow, retrieving the small blue book.

"Last time?" I raised my eyebrows and Liam chuckled.

"Read it out to everyone, then tore it apart in the garden," he flicked through the diary, scanning over the entries for something interesting, "she's managed to repair it though," he continued leafing through the diary, "mind you, she does write some horrific poetry," he tossed the diary in my direction and continued searching through Elektra's possessions.

I caught the diary, discarding the 'horrific poetry' and flicking forward to the most recent entries. Aha! I found one written after our little conflict in the lounge and eagerly began to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_Guess who's at the Dumping Ground, Victoria Hooper. The one who had started spreading the gossip about me and Hannah, that's what Camilla had told me anyway. And guess what's worse; she recognises me too! Well I suppose how wouldn't, I guess I practically owned that place. Bad news is she knows way too much about my past to be safe, yet I suppose I know an equal amount about hers and her stuck up snob of a mother._

_Anyway I received a text from Cali saying she heard Liam was coming back. That'd be fun. Another person to constantly fight with. Then there's the fact that Cali's absolutely head over heels for him and I really really like him. I hope I don't have to pick._

_Someone's here, bye._

_Elektra x_

The last part was incredibly 'compromising' yet there was no chance I was showing it to Liam, due to the first half of the entry. Also I never started that rumour, I never even spread it, I heard it from Camilla. Camilla! She's turning the cogs here - what a surprise.

"Found anything?" Liam asked, looking up from his presumably fruitless search. I shook my head immediately. He wandered across the room towards me, glancing over my shoulder at the diary, "what'ca readin'?"

I immediately shut the diary, "nothing," I mumbled.

Liam laughed, "since when did ya care abou' Elektra's privacy?" he asked.

"I don't," I snapped, my cheeks flushing red.

Liam let out another chuckle, "cool it," I nodded.

Suddenly the door swung open, revealing Rick standing there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for your lovely reviews :)**

**AmAzEd: It's okay :) Thanks, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

I glanced across at Liam, who smirked back at me. "So he's allowed to go through your stuff, but I'm not?" Rick folded his arms, sending the two of us death glares.

"Precisely," Liam chuckled, leaning back against Elektra's bed, "it's an exclusive club mate," Liam winked and I had to force myself to suppress my laughter.

"Right," Rick snapped, sighing heavily, "nice to know you'd pick him over me," he rolled his eyes, "Hamish," I tossed Rick a confused look, "Rick Hamish Barber, if you're looking for baby names," he slammed the door, running down the stairs with several loud thuds. I rolled my eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"I'm going to go after him," I got up, glancing across at Liam, "I suggest you get out of here before Mand- Elektra comes back," I turned to the door. It opened. I spoke too soon. There stood Elektra.

She turned to me, seeming to not yet have noticed Liam yet, "your boyfriend's downstairs, having a right go at anyone that tries to talk to him," her eyes widened at the sight of Liam, who appeared to have completely disregarded the fact that Elektra was right here, "Liam O'Donovan what the hell are you doing rummaging through my stuff?" she bellowed at such a volume I wouldn't be surprised if she had caused an earthquake in Australia or something, yet Liam appeared utterly un-phased.

"Payback," he smirked across at her.

"For what?" she folded her arms, snapping angrily at him, her face turning a nice shade of scarlet that really contrasted her hair.

"Wha' not for?" Liam grinned and Elektra charged at him, however he darted out of the way, leaving Elektra to crash against a wall, "ooh," he muttered as she collided with the wall, emanating a large, disruptive bang and a rather nasty dent in the wall.

Elektra growled turning to face the two of us, "I bet you had something to do with this, Vicky," she shot me a death glare.

"Vicky, eh?" Liam turned to me, grinning wildly, "never did ask ya name," I sighed heavily, irritation spreading through my veins.

"Victoria," I snapped, letting my eyelids fall over my eyes for a few long moments, "it's Victoria."

"Nah, Vicky suits ya better," Liam grinned across at me and I rolled my eyes, turning my attention back to Elektra, knowing exactly where to play my cards next.

"Oh no," I forced myself to suppress the grin of accomplishment that begin to creep over my face, "it was nothing to do with me, Mandy," Elektra's expression turned to one of pure horror and Liam snorted rather loudly.

"Mandy?" Liam let out another snort, "tha's ya real name? Mandy?" Elektra sighed, glancing across the room, "Mandy, that's hilarious," he grinned across at me. A doubt began to creep across my mind - I doubted that Elektra would remain quiet now.

The door opened once again, revealing a whole crowd of kids, with Gina attempting to herd them back. Gina slipped inside, closing the door firmly behind her and glancing across at the three of us, "Liam, man," she took a deep breath and I could tell that this was a quality of Liam O'Donovan she certainly hadn't missed, "why where you going through Elektra's stuff?" Liam shrugged and Gina shook her head sighing, "office," she barked, pointing towards the door and Liam left the room. She looked between the two of us for a few seconds, before turning towards me, "anything else I need to know about?"

I bit my lip, considering as to whether or not I should let information slip. I made eye contact with Elektra, who tossed me a menacing glare and mouthed the words, 'you better not', I took a deep breath glancing once more at Gina, 'or you're dead,' Elektra mimed the action for slitting a throat and I shivered thoughts of my mother, resurfacing once again.

I turned to Gina, "no," I sighed, wondering whether or not I would grow to regret this decision, "nothing at all," I made eye contact with Elektra once more, who smiled and nodded.

Gina sighed, "alright then girls," she made her way towards the door, turning back at the last minute, "no fighting," she scolded.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Elektra pulled on a blatantly fake sweet innocent girl voice, I sighed, rolling my eyes, however Gina didn't appear to notice and simply left the room.

Once she was certain the door was closed, Elektra made her way over towards me, "so, Vicky," she smirked, making eye contact, "this is how it's gonna go," I slowly nodded, unsure what to make of Elektra's 'proposition', "you don't mention anything, to anyone, especially not Liam," why not Liam? A thought crossed my mind; oh no, she couldn't, but- Elektra liking Liam? No. I quickly dismissed the thought. It most definitely wasn't going to happen, "I won't either," I nodded and she held out her hand and I gingerly shook it, "good luck, Vicky."

"Good luck, Mandy," I pulled on a fake smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**AmAzEd: Omg, thanks! :)**

Elektra left the room (thankfully), leaving me with maybe my only opportunity to sort out my belongings in peace and privacy. I had considered going after Rick, yet I wondered exactly what was the point in doing so; I had wanted privacy, now I achieved that, why should I chase after him and destroy all my efforts? Seems silly to me. Mummy always said that people who made a fuss for no reason were attention seekers, sinners once again. Mummy had used these words (and several other, much more inappropriate ones) to describe Daddy. I didn't really know if I agreed with her, as Daddy seemed fine to me; he was always playful and happy around me, yet I knew Mummy always knew best.

I sat on the deep blue carpet, taking a deep breath, before unzipping the sports bag my possessions had hastily been thrown into. I pulled out my few items of clothing, reaching across and piling them into my drawers, not caring to neaten them and hang them properly in the wardrobe; in there, they stood a much higher chance of being destroyed, damaged, stolen, burned or something similar by Elektra. Below my clothes was the little bottle of posh perfume that Mummy had brought me back from France once. Mummy had gone to France on a business trip, she could barely afford help to supervise me during this period and all her relatives disapproved of her, (Mummy didn't ever like them anyway) meaning she left me locked, alone in the house for a week. She had stocked enough food to keep me fed, and assured me it would be fun, an adventure even. It wasn't. It was horrible. By the time a week had passed, the supply of food had already run out and I had no means in which to accumulate anymore, the TV had broken and the place was generally a mess, she of course scolded me severely for this, utterly discarding the fact that the house was probably messier prior to her trip. So she bought me the perfume to say sorry. I had never used it though. It stank horribly and the bottle was rather smashed and tacky, yet I pretended that I loved it. I had to, hadn't I? At least she never left me alone again.

I carefully wrapped the perfume bottle in an old hoodie, shoving it towards the back of the draw. Returning to the sports bag, I pulled out my scrapbook. It was originally set as a school project to complete over summer, but it had become habit and soon turned into an addiction. The book was bulging from cover to cover, photos, sketches and paragraphs crammed into each page. Usually I did a page each day, but ever since Mummy had died, I couldn't bring myself to; there was nothing good, happy or interesting to record. I heard a clicking sound, as the door opened. Rick.

He glanced down at the book in my hands, then at the opened sports bag, then at my open drawer, then finally down at me, "I'm sorry," he sighed, I nodded, "you wanted privacy, I understand," his eyes, slowly drifted towards the floor, almost as if he was disappointed in himself. Why would he be? He had no reason to be? Surely, he should be disappointed in me. I'm the one that caused all the trouble.

"Oh," my eyes drifted towards the scrapbook, I still held in my hands, "I'm still unpacking, so uhm... see you later?" I pulled on a smile, in an effort to make Rick comply with my request, he simply sighed, slowly bringing his gaze up, until it met mine.

"Gina made me help you," he sighed, "I've got no choice," he made his way across the room, sitting beside me and glancing across at the scrapbook, which I immediately slammed shut as his deep brown eyes drifted over a picture of Mummy, happy and smiling. I couldn't barely look at it myself. "Who's that?" he looked straight into my forest green eyes, "who was the lady in the picture?" I bit my lip, choosing to remain silent, "she's very pretty," he smiled and I sighed, gingerly pulling the book open, flicking slowly back to the page it had been previously on.

"She was my mother," I bit my lip, harder this time, not quite daring to make eye contact with Rick, "she, she," I took a deep breath in, " died," I exhaled with a heavy sigh, not quite quite wanting the truth to really dawn on me. Deep inside, I just wanted to think this was all pretend. I wanted Mummy to be alive.

"I'm sorry," he glanced across at me, pausing for a moment before continuing, "my parents were scammers," he paused once more, "both are in prison now," he let out a heavy sigh, "sometimes I just wished we could be a normal family, with real jobs and real lives," he made eye contact with me once more, "money can't buy you everything, especially stolen money," I nodded, sighing.

"I'm sorry," I smiled reassuringly across at him and he quickly returned the gesture, "my family was far from normal anyway. My dad just left one day, out of the blue," I paused for a moment, not wanting to relive the memories, "one day, I woke up and he was gone," I bit my lip hard, forcing the tears back, "and then one day I wake up and she's dead," tears freely began to flow from my eyes now.

"It's okay," Rick whispered, pulling me close to him, so close I felt his breath on my skin, "it's okay," he let me rest my head on his shoulder, he slowly began to move his head closer to mine, until the tip of our noses touched. The time slowed, my heartbeat raced. He began to slowly tilt his head, leaning in-

"LUNCH!" came a bellow from Gina.


End file.
